pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Wunderlich
Mark Wunderlich (born 1968) is an American poet and academic. Life Wunderlich was born in Winona, Minnesota, and grew up in a rural setting near the town of Fountain City, Wisconsin. He attended Concordia College's Institute for German Studies, before transferring to the University of Wisconsin, where he studied English and German literature. After moving to New York City, he attended Columbia University from which he earned a Master of Fine Arts degree. He worked on his debut collection, t book, The Anchorage, as his M.F.A. thesis at Columbia University and finished it while living in Provincetown, Massachusetts.[http://firstbookinterviews.blogspot.com/2008/12/12-mark-wunderlich.html "#12 - Mark Wunderlich", December 25, 2008, Keith, First Book Interviews] There he was friends with the poet Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006)http://www.poetryfoundation.org/journal/article.html?id=178195 Wunderlich has published individual poems, essays, reviews and interviews in the Paris Review, Yale Review, Boston Review, Chicago Review, Fence and AGNI.http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/M/Mark-Wunderlich.html Wunderlich has taught at Stanford, San Francisco State University, Ohio University, Barnard College, and Columbia University. Since 2004, he has been a member of the literature faculty at Bennington College in Vermont,http://www.bennington.edu/go/faculty-other-work/mark-wunderlich-other-works where he is also a member of the faculty of the Graduate Writing Seminars. He lives in New York's Hudson River Valley near the town of Catskill. Writing Poetry: "Mark Wunderlich's first book, The Anchorage, is a vigorous, necessary attempt to make our words catch up with our changing world: 'This is America – beetles clustered with the harvest, dust roads trundling off at perfect angles, and signs proclaiming unbearable roadside attractions.' The poems are extravagantly – perhaps I should say fiercely – autobiographical." Recognition *''The Anchorage'' (1999) won the Lambda Literary Award. *2 fellowships from the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetownhttp://www.fawc.org/news/2006/06sum_fall_wrksps_events.shtml *Wallace Stegner fellowship from Stanford University *Writers at Work fellowship *Poetry fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts *Poetry fellowship from the Massachusetts Cultural Council Publications Poetry *''The Anchorage: Poems''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1999. *''Voluntary Servitude: Poems''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. *''The Earth Avails: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Anthologized *''Tbe New Young American Poets: An anthology'' (edited by Kevin Prufer). Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 2000. *''Best American Poetry, 2010'' (edited by Amy Gerstler & David Lehman). New York: Scribner, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Wunderlich, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poem: Gebet eines Ehemannes (A Husband's Prayer) *"Once I Walked Out", thethepoetry.com * *Mark Wunderlich profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Mark Wunderlich b. 1968 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * ;Audio / video *Mark Wunderlich at YouTube ;Books *Mark Wunderlich at Amazon.com ;About * [http://firstbookinterviews.blogspot.com/2008/12/12-mark-wunderlich.html "#12 - Mark Wunderlich", December 25, 2008, Keith, First Book Interviews] * * Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Stanford University faculty Category:San Francisco State University faculty Category:Ohio University faculty Category:Barnard College faculty Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Bennington College faculty Category:American poets Category:Gay writers Category:Living people Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:1968 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics